


Open Door Policy

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Policies between <i>parabatai</i> and next door neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Door Policy

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt, "Shadowhunters, Jace Wayland/Alec Lightwood, They go on a mission dealing with a Greek goddess."

A chill settled over Alec as he followed Jace down the long corridor. It had nothing to do with the cold air that hung thickly between the stone walls or the unknown danger that an angry Greek goddess may pose to them.

Hebe, cup bearer to the gods, had decided to live up to her title Goddess of Youth by taking a bet from a vengeful little nixie that the Mortal Cup would be the perfect instrument to serve nectar to her father Zeus. Even though they were certain Hebe's efforts would be unsuccessful since the Cup had been destroyed after the Uprising, the Clave dispatched Alec and Jace to investigate the nixie responsible for meddling in Shadowhunter affairs.

He shadowed Jace's steps, his Vision rune allowing him to easily follow in the darkness. The rune also gave him an eyeful of the black leather that hugged Jace's ass, bringing Alec back to the genuine reason behind his unease. 

The dread which enveloped Alec had to do with his _parabatai_. 

******

The morning had started off as a typical day. Running, weapons training, sparring with Jace and others provided Alec with a temporary release of emotions and control. Just the act of hitting something with his fist gave him a sense of liberation. All his frustrations would lessen with each powerful blow to the punching bag.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?"

Alec looked into his father's eyes, staring blankly.

"You okay, son?"

"Ah...Yeah, sorry." He shifted his back against the wall and it caused his foot to push the open duffel bag forward, shaving supplies and deodorant spilling out onto the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting on Izzy. She's taking forever."

"Why don't you just use the other bathroom down the hall? You know, the one next to your bedroom?"

The puzzled expression on his father's face propelled Alec to nod his head and throw the bag over his shoulder. How could he explain the reason why he never darkened the door of the adjoining bathroom he and Jace had shared since they were children? Alec had become desperate enough to instead share Isabelle's flowery scented, makeup infested bathroom space in order to avoid seeing any accidental displays of smooth skin on Jace's body. It was bad enough to be around a shirtless, sweaty Jace during their training sessions. Alec had no wish to subject himself to the torment of a freshly showered, towel slung obscenely low on hips Jace.

He lightly tapped on the door. A sense of relief filled him when he realized the coast was clear. Alec showered quickly and efficiently, anxious to return to his room as soon as possible.

A moan stopped Alec in his tracks. He paused and wrapped a towel around his waist, stepping toward the door which led to Jace's bedroom. Sounds of heavy breathing filled Alec with fear and longing and self-loathing and lust. The sane decision to bolt was instantly crushed by the insane urge to witness.

Alec cracked the door and held his breath when he saw Jace on his knees. He faced the bed and used the mattress as a buffer for his chest while he pushed his body back and forth, leaning down and fucking into his hand. Blond hair damp with sweat stuck to his cheek and his muscles flexed with every thrust of his body. Moans got a bit louder when Jace rubbed pre-come around his cock, fingering the slit and pushing his hips faster and faster. A soft cry out and Jace was coming into his hand.

"Fuck..." 

Jace and Alec whispered the word at the same time.

Horrified, Alec took a step back but in his shaky state he had to reach for the sink. Unfortunately Jace kept his bathroom about as neat as Isabelle. Canisters and bottles crashed to the floor with a loud clang.

"Hey!" Jace yelled.

Alec raced to his room without even gathering his belongings and locked the door.

******

"Alec? Alec!"

Alec shook his head and met Jace's eyes.

"Are you even listening to me? Wake up!"

"Sorry..."

"No, not sorry." Jace lightly pushed his shoulder into Alec's arm. "You need to get your head back in the game. The nixie is gone."

Alec's eyes quickly sharpened with a renewed sense of focus. "Where is the goddess?"

"I don't know. I think we had bad intel. Are you okay? You're not yourself."

_No, I'm never myself._

"I'm fine..."

"Look, about earlier. I'm sorry I surprised you..."

"No! God, Jace, I'm so sor..."

"I should've locked my door. We always used to lock our doors when we wanted privacy. But, yeah, you don't really come into my room anymore so I guess I've gotten out of the habit."

Alec looked down, shameful and also sad. He missed those long ago days when the two of them would huddle into each others room and talk about anything and everything. Well, almost everything. The closeness of their bond had begun to take shape at an early age and it cemented their relationship, until Alec began to pull back in order to conceal his burgeoning feelings and desires. He wished that it didn't have to be like that. Maybe it didn't.

"I think we should get back in the habit of locking our doors."

Jace slightly cocked his head and gave Alec a hurt look. 

"I mean..." Alec breathed in deeply. "We should start hanging out more. Go back to our open door policy. Locked doors if we need privacy. If you're...okay with that, I mean."

A grin lit up Jace's face. His eyes twinkled and he wrapped an arm around Alec's neck, squeezing before releasing him. "I would totally be okay with that! I've missed you."

Alec smiled but it didn't quite catch up to his eyes. He hoped someday his feelings for Jace would either subside or be reciprocated. Although the thought of that brought Alec even more concerns. 

"Stop thinking, Alec."

"What?"

Jace's finger brushed the middle of his forehead down to between his eyes. "You're too young to get worry lines. It's gonna be okay. We're good. It's all good. Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

This time the smile did reach Alec's eyes.


End file.
